The only Daughter of Thor
by Alone-in-Life
Summary: I may be the only daughter of the Asgardian God but I'm not the fragile Princess Asgard has pictured me as. In fact they don't even know what I look like. My life on Earth or Midgard, whatever you want to call it, hasn't been any easier. The tabloids haven't stopped at just my Uncle Tony, they gone out for all of the Avengers. Including their kids. ThorXJane.


**So disclaimer on all the Avenger characters, though I wish Loki could be mine. This is a story that I think you'll enjoy. **

**So any way. In this story Thor and Jane's daughter lives a life on Earth and Asgard. Her life on Earth is more of a life like Tony Stark, while her life on Asgard is as normal as any other human person. The only difference with her life on Asgard is that she's their Princess. The only thing is, Asgard has never seen her face. They have seen her brothers' faces but not her's. So this is the story of her life on both worlds as well as a little romance thrown in for her. **

**On with the story. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and leave a review please.**

* * *

There was a loud clash of thunder from outside the house. Some of the little kids jumped at the sound of the thunder. I let out a little giggle, which got me a stern look from my mom. I settled down into my seat with my laptop in front of me. I was talking to my friend from school, my best friend to be more exact. She was spunky and loud. Funny and stupid, a really weird friend she was. But I loved her very much. Mother was feeding my youngest brother; the twins were playing with the Xbox while my two other brothers were outside playing something. All I could hear was their shouting and crashing from the outside patio. I hoped they didn't break anything. Uncle Tony would be annoyed, but mom would be mad considering that would have been the 25th time they've broken something outside. Mother would be mad, scolding them like the little children they are and father would just have a good old laugh and a warning that the boys would always forget about.

I'm pretty sure that Uncle Tony had gone through more furniture with these kids around then the whole family has. And that's saying something. Considering that our family house has been targeted by our family foe's one too many times. I'm pretty sure that before Uncle Tony had been invited to join the group, he had no problem buying new furniture. Now it's just get something new whenever somebody breaks something, he doesn't even care if it fits with the room's look.

My family is pretty crazy. I am living in two very different life styles, with two very different homes, and completing it all with two very different families. What more could I ask for, right? I mean with a god as a father and a goddess as a mother, them both being King and Queen of a different world, and my Aunts and Uncles. Uncle Tony is Iron Man and Aunt Pepper is The Stark's CEO, Uncle Clint is Hawkeye and Aunt Natasha is Blackwidow, Uncle Bruce is The Hulk, Uncle Steve is Captain America, and that's only my Earth family. I have a whole different family in Asgard. Aunt Sif, Uncle Volstagg, Uncle Hogun, Uncle Fandral, Uncle Loki, Grandma Frigga and Grandpa Odin. I have more in my family as it is, it's already big enough.

My Mother, a married Goddess, My father, a god by birth, and me and my seven brothers makes us all demi gods. With me being the only girl in my family, aside from mom. It's hard living with seven brothers and a lot of Uncles. I enjoy every minute that I have with the women of my life. And that's not very many.

I have a very dysfunctional family, but I loved everyone in it. Growing up is a different story. I would spend the week on earth learning at a school near the family house and then on the weekends in Asgard. Learning so many things at once kept my mind busy. I liked having the summer off. I would normally spend the first week locked in my room, sleeping all the stress off. It annoyed father a lot but I didn't care. I had two different lives to live and he really only had one. He would argue and say three. I shrugged it off.

So back to reality, my friend Lalitia was ranting about her latest shopping spree. The loud clash of thunder meant dad was home, which probably meant so were my brothers. Since they were the two oldest they got to tag along with father and his duties. The boys got to learn about the kingdom and how to run it but not me. No, I get to learn how to weave, sow, and write properly, how to walk, talk, think, and act and much other pointless stuff. I wanted to fight, learn the ways of war and survival skills. Things that I would need to know. Father never approved of any of these things. No matter how much I begged him. He wouldn't budge. So I started to secretly train with Aunt Sif and Aunt Natasha. They knew how much my father would hate them for it but Aunt Natasha didn't care and, well Aunt Sif was more wary about it but went along with my plan, since she saw where I was coming from. Her situation of becoming a warrior, were similar to my own.

I loved father but he babied me to much it was suffocating me into madness. I had become a very skilled warrior but it was hard to hide if from my annoying and troublesome brothers. I wanted to do a choke hold on them most of the time, mostly till they were unconscious. Something that Aunt Natasha taught me.

"We're back!" My eldest brother, Dustin, shouted out as he opened the patio doors. I rolled my eyes. A pride just like father, when father was Dustin's age.

"Really I didn't notice. You came in so quietly like a lion roaring, idiot." I said to him. We were constantly arguing with each other, always getting on mother's nerves. Father said it remind him of Uncle Loki and Him as children.

"Be quite Tyra. Nobody ask you to respond." He stated back to me. I rolled my eyes once again and did a small snort.

"And nobody ask you to announce that you were back. I think that the sound and flash of thunder and lighting is enough for the whole world to know that you have come back to earth, dear brother." I said very sarcastically. He glared at me and Father just laughed, placing his hand on Dustin's shoulder. I smirked at him and turned back around to my laptop.

"Hello daughter." Father muttered into my hair, placing a soft kiss on my head. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Dad." I said to him. I turned back to my laptop and told Lalitia that I would have to talk to her later. I close my laptop and jumped off the stool that was in the kitchen and made my way over to the living room where most of the family was residing in, at the time.

"Hey everyone." I greeted everyone in the room. Some turned and looked at me; others were engrossed in other things. I sat next to father who was still in all of his Asgardian clothing. Red cape and all, even the hammer. He smiled at me as I took my seat. I will admit I loved my father no matter what happened. It was just sometimes when I would get really sick of the way he treated me, like a helpless baby.

"It's it ok if I go home and see Aunt Sif?" I asked my father, knowing that if I left without him knowing he would send everyone out looking for me. On Earth and Asgard. It drove me absolutely mad.

"Yes, but remember you have lessons with Mother." He said, referring to Grandma. I nodded my head. 'How could I ever forget that I had lessons with grandma?' I thought. He reminded me every time I told him that I was going to Asgard.

"I won't forget. I promise." I walked away and headed to my room, which I was surprised that Uncle Tony could fit all of the Avengers plus their families into his New York Stark home. I had gotten a room on the very top floor. It was quite which I liked, the boy's room were all near Mother and Father's room. I had demanded that I have my own room away from Mom and Dad and the boys. I remember when I was younger I would wake up almost every night from the sound of the boys snoring and my baby brother crying for mom. I finally convinced Dad to let me have my own room away from everybody. He finally gave in and I moved away from them.

I got to my room and changed into some Asgardian clothing that I had kept in my closet, for whenever I go over to Asgard and not look like a complete weirdo. Since I was the only princess most of my clothing was long gowns and golden sparkle tops and what not. Then when I get to my Asgard room they Maidens do my hair, which annoys me so much, filling it with useless things to make my hair look ever prettier. I would sit there in front of the mirror, itching to just get up and rip everything out of my hair and just throw my hair up into a ponytail like Aunt Sif.

Grabbing my small sash bag, the ones that go over your shoulder, and some books that I have been studying; I ran off to the bi-frost site that was still on the patio and shouted out for Heimdall to open the portal to return me to Asgard.

The clouds started to darken and circle around me; soon I'm picked up and sent sky rocketing up in the air. It takes only seconds to come to the bi-frost itself. I greet Heimdall with a smile and he smiles back, keeping up with the glazed look in his eyes. I walked across the bridge, taking the time to look at the always starry sky, rather than using my magic to fly over the bridge. I loved my home in Asgard. A girl could get use to this, but when you're born into the life, it not as fun. Every breath you take is noticed, every movement you make is remembered, every word you say it recorded. Everyone waiting on your words, servants' doing all your tasks, cooks preparing whatever it is you want, armies to protect you and fight for you. It might all seem like a great fairytale, but people never think about the pressures of running a Kingdom.

I got to the gates of the city and waited for them to open the gates. The one thing that I loved that my father did was that he never exposed us to the people of the kingdom. So I could freely walk round the markets and meet the people of the kingdom. I had even made some friends. They were great people to know. I don't know if I could even make it around the Markets and Villages if it weren't for my friends. When it came to disappearing for 5 days I told them that I worked in the palace. Funny cover story huh? So I would see them whenever I could. It was fun running away from the palace guards that walked through the market place. One time my Friend, Amund, asked me why I always ran from the Guards. I told him that in the palace, my 'friend' and I would always play tricks on the guards. My 'Friend' meaning Uncle Loki. Amund just left it after that. Thank gods; I don't know if I could lie to him anymore than that.

Amund and his sister, Haldis, were sometimes getting into to trouble of their own. It was funny to watch and so great to run away from the guards. It was great to run away from the royal life that I was born into. Run away from my royal duties, run away from the pressures of being a princess, run away from the expectations of the court, run away from my overly protected father and Run away from, well just everything. I was suffocated by all the waiting on and attention and other pointless things. I wanted freedom and that's what I got when I was hanging out with Amund and Haldis. They gave me something that the Royal life couldn't give me. Even with my life on earth I couldn't get away from all the attention that the fame of the Avengers brought to my Earth family. Everywhere I went I was surround by attention and people. I never knew what it was like to run around, free. When nobody knew who you were, nobody cared if you were the Princess of Asgard or the Daughter of the Thunder God of the Avengers. The people of the Market and Villages treated me like everyone else. Whether it was good or bad treatment, none were forced to respect me, to kneel before me, to call me by my born title. I loved every minute that I got to spend away from the royal and avenger's life. I loved my family very much, but there were moments when I just wished to be left alone, to be treated like a real person.

The gates had opened; I thanked the guards and lifted my finger to my lips. A sign that told them to keep quiet about my return to Asgard, I didn't want the palace to know that I was back. I grabbed the cloak that resided on a hook by the tower wall, wrapped it around myself and walked through. I took a secret tunnel, one that I found one summer, it led to an abandoned house. The abandoned house lay on the outskirts of the Market place. It left me in a perfect scene to leave from. No one would suspect anything, I would just be the homeless girl that ran around in the market place with her friends and had the time of her life; even if she did get into trouble here and there, with the tendency to run away from the guards. My friends and I would go to the abandoned house and laugh about the events that day.

I stepped out of the abandoned house and into the town square. The Villagers were very lively at this time. The people would be out and about doing chores, selling foods and other goods. I like eating the fresh food from the market.

"HEY FREYJA!" Amund shouted over the voices of others. I turned my head and looked for where the voice came from.

"Freyja, over here!" I could hear his voice but I couldn't quiet see where he was. Haldis, being the smarter one, walked over to me and grabbed my hand and led me to her brother.

"Hey guys. Sorry Amund I couldn't see you." He shrugged it off and gave me a small hug. I grinned at him and gave Haldis a half hug. She was the best person I have ever known. She was wild and crazy, beautiful and strong, careless and protective, smart and silly, and free. Amund was just like her but handsome and lean, with a small build to him which I loved, and though I would never admit it; I loved him. He has been my friend since he found me lost in his part of the Town. I have been very grateful to him since then.

"It's fine Freyja. Just leave it to my idiot brother for shouting out your name only to get you more confused." Haldis said to me. I let out a light laugh. Amund sent me a 'oh so threatening glare'. I laughed at his lame attempt; he pulled me into a head lock with his fist going for my skull. I struggled to get out of his grip, which he didn't loosen at all.

"Oh come on Amund, let me go." I giggled out, in a failed attempt to get out of his grip.

"I don't think so." Amund said to me. I chose to give up and let him over power me for a little while longer before doing anything harmful to him. Haldis just stood there in front of us looking at us like we were crazy.

"You guys stop it before you run into something or someone for that matter." Haldis scolded us. I looked up at her from my awkward hunched over position. Amund let me go after she said that.

"Come on now Haldis, stop spoiling all the fun." I whined at her. She gave me her signature smirk and I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. We were just at the start of another great adventure today I could feel it. I can't wait.

"Come on you guys. Let's see what this city has to offer today, shall we?" I said to them as I started walking away from them. They nodded their heads and ran to catch up to me as I ran away to 'Hid' in the crowd of people. I laughed as I ran, having the time of my life.

* * *

**So that's the end to the first chapter. I also want to let you know that If you have read any of my other stories and are waiting for me to update them, I am so so sorry that I am taking forever to update them. I promise that I will try and update them before Christmas and more as a Christmas gift. That is if you celebrate Christmas if not, Happy, Merry, Joyful, Splendid, Wonderful holidays. **

**I hope you all have a good December, let's just leave it at that. Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas that you want me to put in I will gladly look at them.**


End file.
